AFTER THE WINDOW IS BROKEN
by Project Miku
Summary: ANTES DE QUE LEAS! Este NO es un fanfiction de Inuyasha, es una historia que el anime INUYASHA me inspiro a escribir! Historia original! Gracias a aquellos que leen! Lo aprecio mucho! GUYS HEADS UP! This is NOT a fanfiction about Inuyasha, this is a story that the anime INUYASHA inspired in me! An original story! Thanks to those who try and read! I really apresiate that!


Chicos... esta es una historia que en lo personal salio de corazón... de verdad espero les guste, ahí mis disculpas pero esta en ingles (quería intentar escribir algo en inglish :P no soy muy buena con gramática y puntuación y mucho menos ortografía, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo! Y de antemano me disculpo si sale una que otra horrografía)

Espero no ofender a nadie ni nada, y son cosas que en mi mente y corazón viven y quieren conocer al mundo :) espero les guste!

Les presento... Una historia original! (hasta donde yo se porque nunca he leído nada parecido! Solo advierto que si hay algo parecido fue pura coincidencia!)... AFTER THE WINDOW IS BROKEN... POR FAVOR DISFRUTEN!

Guys... this is a story that is quite personal and came from the heart... I honestly hope you like it, and I'm sorry that's in english (I wanted to try and write something in inglish *mexican spelling joke*:P I'm not that good on gramar and punctuation and much less spelling correctly, but I did my best! And beforehand I want to apologize if you guys find any kind of mad spelling *again, in spanish, mexican spelling joke*)

I hope nobody gets offended or anything, this type of things are things that live in my mind and heart that want to know the world :) I really hope you guys like it!

I present to you... An original story! (or at least as far as I know because I've never read anything like it! I'm saying it in advance that if anything similar pops up is just a mere coincidence!)... AFTER THE WINDOW IS BROKEN... PLEASE ENJOY!

**"I didn't wish for this! I didn't want ANY of this to happen!" a frighten little girl yelled at her bloody mother, her lower self covered in blood where the victims of her madness fell.**

**"It's too late now to change things, honey... I cannot go back... WE cannot go back... Things are done for in this world for us... Let us all burn in h***... I'll be waiting for you there, my dear... Until then, take care... Remember that I always love you and I'll always will..." Those were the last words heard in that deadly room until two gunshoots broke silence.**

**One after another came to see. Eyes from every street around just to observe that particular family die one by one. The police and a couple of ambulances arrived few hours after, not really caring the situation and not likely expecting survivors.**

**"I FOUND ONE" called the youngest of them all. "She's badly injured... Seems like someone missed just by a hair... She would've been dead by now if the one who tried to kill'er had move its hand few inches to the right!"**

**He was too entretain talking that did not notice the pool of blood that was forming under them. "GET ME AN AMBULANCE! She's loosin' a lot of blood! HURRY! We cannot let her die like this!"**

**Several policemen exchanged glares trying to figure out why he wanted her to live so badely. The room was closed afterwards, left behind for CSI and FBI to do their jobs.**

**Feeling kind of dizzie, a girl covered in bandages and surrounded by beeping machines, finally woke up. "Ugh..." Her first words before adjusting to the light and to the intence pain. The intense smell of sanitizer tickling her nose ever-so-lightly.**

**"Where... Am I? What...?" Trying as hard as she could to help herself up but failing considerably, she adjusted herself to a more comfortable and less painful position.**

**"What happened? Where's mama?... Oh right... She shoot me..."**

**"Oh you're awake! Thank goodness. I was worried sick." An unknown voice made her fall from her position, and as hard as she could, she helped herself up again.**

**"You can't get up jet. You lost a LOOOT of blood back there. You must rest as much as possible. Here, I'll help you." He said with a gentle smile as he aproched her.**

**"Were you the one who saved me? I remember your voice, faintly, but I do." Her face was stwisted in pain as the young one aproched her side.**

**"It's nice to know that you AT LEAST were concious enough to notice me." Saying so, he extended his hand so that she could lie down easly.**

**"My name is Makoto, but you can call me Mako, I like it that way" he said with a broad smile, which the girl replied with a faint one.**

**"Yû..." She said with a small voice. "Call me Yû" she continued with pink cheeks.**

**"How old are you?" He started to make a conversation to sooth her noticeble uneasyness.**

**"That day was my 5th birthday... Wait... What's today's date?" Her uneasyness came back.**

**"You were in a coma for two years, I'm actually cuite impressed that you could move and talk as if nothing had happened after so much time." Mako tried to reach her now long hair and stroke it but she backed away.**

**"Was I the only survivor?" Her eyes full of tears began to sparkle with unusual happiness.**

**"Yes... CSI and FBI worked for a couple of weeks in your case but stopped doing so when they found out that you were in a coma. I was curious and everytime I hade the chance to ask I did but they said they're busy with more classified cases, wich I doubt." He said with an anoyed look.**

**"If I was out for so long... Why am I still alive? Don't doctors, like, unplug people after a certain amount of time?" She said moving her head clumsilly and weakly from side to side.**

**"I'm not 100% sure, but I asked for them to keep you alive or at lesst pluged in..."**

**"Why...?"**

**"Hmm... Don't you remember me?" He responded somewhat sad. Yû thought about it for some time but finally spoke up.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't quite put my finger on it right now... I'm sorry..." A look of surprise came to Maok's face.**

**"I should be apologizing, I'm forsing you to do things when you just woke up from a coma, sorry"**

**She averted her eyes trying to avoid his deep sweet glare; however, lost in thought her eyes fell and ended up staring at his right hand.**

**"... What is that you have on your right hand?" Mako followed Yû's glare and responded with a wry smile.**

**"A pledge is printed on my hand to always remember"**

**"A pledge?" Yû said tilting her head to the side in confusion.**

**"Yeah... I made a pledge to a good friend of mine... But it was some time ago... Actually, quite long..." *growl* That awckward moment when romance starts to spread around and your stomach has to ruin it!**

**"Jaja, you hungry?" Yû was as bright as a tomato and as she averted her eyes said "yes" with a faint voice, almost imposible to be heard, Mako turned his back on her heading towards the big white sliding door.**

**"Ok, I'll be back with something for you. You feeling like a nice salad with some gelo on the side?" Yû's eyes seemed to have some sort of a sparkle on it which was eather from hunger or simply because she just loved gelo.**

**"I'm taking that as a yes, I'll be right back. You stay there, ok?" He left without even noticing the sinister plan that she had formulated seconds before he left the room.**

**Thanks for reading! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
